


What Do You Get A Man Who Has Everything?

by Corbella0417



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Jared is a good friend, M/M, Misha loves him, PUPPIES!!, jensen's birthday, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 20:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3542729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corbella0417/pseuds/Corbella0417
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Jensen's birthday and Misha needs an idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Do You Get A Man Who Has Everything?

**Author's Note:**

> This was written on Jensen's birthday as my own little present to him. 
> 
> I have no Beta so any mistakes are my own.

Misha racked his brain for days trying to come up with a gift for his boyfriend. But what do you get a man who already has everything he wants? 

What he had planned to do was take Jensen on a trip. Go visit Paris or Italy or something romantic like that. But he'd already been to all those places. Thanks to the show's conventions and different events Jensen had already been to the different countries he liked. So that idea was out. And he had a car and any possession he needed or wanted. 

What the hell was he gonna do? 

"You have to tell me what you want," Misha finally said in exasperation as he climbed into bed. 

Jensen laughed, bending over to pull off his shoes. "Mish, I don't want anything. I have you....I'm good." 

Misha huffed as Jensen finished changing and climbed in next to him. "That doesn't help me." 

Jensen just smiled and kissed him as he settled down. "Goodnight Mish."

They lay cuddled together for a few minutes before Jensen spoke again. Misha was just starting to doze off. 

"Huh? What?" 

"A puppy.... If I could have one thing it would be a puppy." 

Misha rolled over and looked at Jensen. "You want a dog for your birthday?" 

Jensen shrugged and actually looked a little shy as he spoke. "I've never had one. My dad was allergic so we couldn't have one growing up. I don't know....just an idea." 

Jensen kissed him again and fell asleep quickly as Misha layed next to him in thought. 

Over the next few days he spent his time researching a large number of different dog breeds. He wanted to get his lover the cutest puppy he could find. 

After checking out multiple different places he thought he found the right one. A breeder by the name of Angela was selling off a brand new litter of Border Collie puppies. They were old enough to be adopted so he set up a time to meet with her. She was very nice...middle aged with two young children. 

When he stopped by Angela showed him the puppies and let him inside the pen to play with them. Immediately two little pups bolted straight for him. The little boy pup was almost at his feet when his sister pounced, knocking her brother to the floor so she could get to him first. Misha laughed as he picked her up, rubbing her soft furry head as she licked his face. 

After playing with all the pups he made his choice. He would adopt the little girl who got to him first. As he picked her up and started to leave the pen her little brother started to whimper and cry out. Angela picked him up and tried to soothe him but the only way he would stay calm was by staying close to his sister. After thinking it over for a few seconds Misha adopted him as well. He knew Jensen would be happy and the pups could stay together. 

After Jared agreed to puppy sit Misha finished planning the party. It went off without a hitch. He flew Jensen's family out to surprise him as well as a few of his old friends from home. They barbequed with loud music and plenty of beer to go around. Jensen loved all of it. They all hung out, drank, and danced until late in the evening. After cake and presents people started to file out and head home. Jensen thanked them for coming and talked some more while Misha cleaned up. 

When it was just the two of them again Jensen found Misha in the kitchen. "Hey," he said as he wrapped his arms around Misha's waist. 

"Hey..." Misha turned around to look at him, smiling as he wrapped his arms around Jensen's shoulders. "Did you have fun today?" 

Jensen smiled wider and stepped closer. "I did.... Today was amazing Misha...thank you so much." 

Jensen kissed him and Misha moaned as hands slipped into his back pockets, pulling their groins together.Misha sank into the kiss, his hands sliding through Jensen's hair. 

"Wait a second," Misha said breathlessly as he turned his face away. "I have one more surprise for you." 

Misha led Jensen up to their spare bedroom and stopped at the door. 

"Close your eyes." 

Taking Jensen's hand he led him inside. When they reached the bed he stopped him. "Open them..." 

Jensen opened his eyes to the sight of the two sleeping puppies. He felt like he couldn't breath, this was something he really hadn't expected. 

"Mish... You actually got me a puppy?" 

Misha smiled at the happy look on his boyfriend's face. "Two actually...I hope that's ok. The little guy would freak out when I--" 

His words were cut off as Jensen yanked him close, pulling him into a deep kiss. 

"This...all of this...you're amazing Mish." 

Misha kissed him again and watched with a happy heart as Jensen layed on the bed to love on his new puppies. 

"Happy birthday Jensen..."


End file.
